


curiosity, coins, and calibration

by MackerelGray



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hank Anderson Swears, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackerelGray/pseuds/MackerelGray
Summary: Connor likes coins. Connor likes putting things in his mouth. Sooner or later, these two interests are gonna collide.





	curiosity, coins, and calibration

Hank is swiping through a magazine when Connor comes up to him from the break room, sitting down on the desk with a contemplative look on his face.

“Hank, do you have any pennies?”

Hank gives him an odd look – of all the things he expected Connor to ask about, this wasn’t one of them – before rummaging around in his pockets. “Yeah, probably, just - here we go.” He holds out a small, slightly blackened coin. “This ain’t my lucky one, God knows what you’d do with it.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Connor gives it a cursory examination, flicks it in the air –

– and catches it in his mouth like a kid with popcorn.

_What the fuck, Con._

He says as much, suddenly very glad he gave the kid an old coin.

Connor takes his sweet time chewing at it, because of fucking course he does, before pocketing the coin in his cheek. (That has _no right_ being as adorable as it is.) “Chris told me blood tastes like copper, so I wanted to compare the two for myself.”

Okay then. Fuckin’ deviant/detective curiosity. “Great, so uh... what’s your conclusion?”

Connor tilts his head, penny quietly clicking against his teeth – gross – and hums thoughtfully. “He might actually be onto something. Their chemical compositions are wildly different, and pennies minted after 2020 are only 2.1 percent copper, but they have superficially similar tastes.”

He looks at Hank again and takes the coin from his mouth, holding it out between his fingers like a card. “Can I keep this? It could be useful for calibrating my sample analyzer. And the texture is nice.”

Hank is not at all ashamed of cringing back. It’s the same stupid old penny he had a minute ago, just... wetter. With android spit. Eugh. “Go ahead, it’s been in your mouth.”

The kid has the audacity to snort. “My saliva is a sterilizing agent, Hank. If anything, it’s cleaner than when you gave it to me.”

“Don’t care. Keep it.”

Connor tosses the thing back and forth a couple times before flipping it into his mouth. Showoff.

**Author's Note:**

> before going to a crime scene Connor just flips the penny into his mouth and sucks on it for a bit  
> he pulls it out on various occasions to quip “penny for your thoughts?”
> 
> #LetConnorStimWithCoins2k39


End file.
